<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire [Wooyoung x Chubby Reader] by Kittenwhoeatsramen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206531">Desire [Wooyoung x Chubby Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenwhoeatsramen2/pseuds/Kittenwhoeatsramen2'>Kittenwhoeatsramen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ateez X Chubby Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby Reader, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenwhoeatsramen2/pseuds/Kittenwhoeatsramen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has an alternative ending. I'll post it next week so stay tuned!<br/>This is also the first story of the Ateez X Chubby Reader series, so if you'd like to check them out, I'll be posting them for the next few weeks. Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ateez X Chubby Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lapdances and confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has an alternative ending. I'll post it next week so stay tuned!<br/>This is also the first story of the Ateez X Chubby Reader series, so if you'd like to check them out, I'll be posting them for the next few weeks. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BZZZZ!!! The lie detector zapped Wooyoung as he was asked if he had a crush on me. I was slightly shocked but I kinda already knew that he had a crush on me for a while. He isn’t exactly the best at hiding his feelings. I’m just waiting for the day that he actually confesses his feelings for me, but instead, he decided to deny it once more while everyone else in the group—Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yunho, Yeosang, San, Mingi, and Jonho—were laughing and joked around with him. Why a lie detector? We decided that it was a good idea for us to play truth or dare but use a lie detector whenever someone chooses “truth”. I decided to calm everyone down—reminding them that I’m next.<br/>
“Y/N, truth or dare?” asked Hongjoong.<br/>
“Dare.” I wasn’t one to be scared nor shy. I’m pretty sure I can handle a measly dare from a person like Hongjoong.<br/>
“I dare you to give Wooyoung a lapdance.” He responded with a simple smirk.<br/>
I looked over at Wooyoung to see him frozen in his seat. While I did feel sorry for his embarrassment earlier on, I’m not going to back out of this now. I started to strut my way over to him. His eyes widened as I grew closer to him.<br/>
“Y...y/n?” He looked up at me in utter confusion. I’m guessing he was hoping that I would say no and not do the dare altogether.<br/>
I slowly caressed his cheek, feeling the warmth and softness of it. He was noticeably struggling to keep his eyes onto mine. It’s cute that he’s trying so hard to control himself as a means to show respect, but it is unfortunate that he holds himself back so much. You can tell that he wants to react as much as possible. From his cheek, I started to glide my fingertips down his jaw, onto his Adam’s apple, and down his chest. His Adam’s apple moved as he gulped, and his breath was starting to shake a bit. I felt bad for him, but seeing how he reacts just by touch sent pulses of excitement through my veins. I slowly dragged my hands down onto his legs, making me crouch down in the process. He tried to look up as a means of calming down, but that didn’t mean that his body wasn’t reacting. A tent was starting to form in his jeans, which made me unconsciously lick my lips.<br/>
Before I could even continue, Seonghwa started to panic and say “stop” repeatedly. Now, I know that he is the mother of the group and all, but I was heavily disappointed. I was starting to have fun with making the man in front of me squirm just with my hands. Imagine if it was my body. Now, I must say I am physically bigger than the “normal” girl at my age, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t love myself and rock the body that I have—especially when you have a butt that’s big enough to NOT go unnoticed, and believe me, Wooyoung is an ass-person. After I stopped, Wooyoung finally somewhat relaxed but ran to the bathroom before anyone could stop him. My… I wonder what he’s going to do in there. </p><p>A few years have passed. Wooyoung finally asked me out about a month after the truth or dare party and we’ve been together ever since. His confidence slowly improved throughout the years and he is now a completely different person than he was back then. He now shows his body off more, he’s gotten a couple of piercings on his ears, he even openly does certain gestures that many would consider “sexy”. Unfortunately, he hasn’t really tried to show that side to me yet—which, to be honest, makes me a bit jealous of Atiny—the fandom for his group with the gang. We’ve been together for years and he shows everyone that side of him but me. It should be the other way around. That is going to change though.<br/>
San and Mingi invited me over to watch one of their dance practices. They actually have a one-way mirror so that means I can watch their practice without Wooyoung suspecting a single thing. Both of them snuck me into the room where the opposite side of the mirror was. As soon as they were in, they started to talk about which song they were going to practice first. I heard San say that he wanted to practice Desire and everyone agreed.<br/>
When they started to dance, I was captivated by how their bodies moved naturally like waves—Wooyoung’s especially. I didn’t know that his body could move so fluidly. It kind of made me want to break through the mirror and take him with me back home, but unfortunately, I had to stay behind the mirror as a means to not get detected by my boyfriend. I did find myself biting and licking my lip while watching the dance though.<br/>
As soon as they finally finished, everyone was smiling and giving each other high-fives before San started to ask Wooyoung a few questions.<br/>
“Wooyoungie, what do you think of whenever we practice/perform “Desire?”<br/>
At first, Wooyoung was confused as if he’s thinking why San was asking this all of a sudden.<br/>
“Isn’t it obvious? I think of Y/N when I dance.”<br/>
“Has she seen you dance this way before?” he asked despite knowing very well that Wooyoung had never shown me any of his sexy dance moves. Despite knowing that’s true, Wooyoung hesitated in answering.<br/>
“No… I haven’t.”<br/>
“Why not? She is your girlfriend after all and you’ve been together for how long exactly? Years.”<br/>
For a few seconds, Wooyoung stayed silent before responding.<br/>
“To be honest... I’m still insecure about myself—despite what you guys think of how you see me on stage or during practice. I’m afraid of not being enough for her. I love her more than my dreams of becoming and being an idol. She deserves so much, and despite me being stronger and having improved so much over these past few years, I still feel like I’m not enough for her.” The entire group was shocked—as was I. I knew I needed to end this. I turned on the lights of the room on my side—making me visible to the group. When Wooyoung saw me, he grew ghastly white.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lapdancing and Confessions- ALTERNATIVE ENDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an alternative ending to Wooyoung's story. WARNING: MATURE MATERIAL AHEAD.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BZZZZ!!! The lie detector zapped Wooyoung as he was asked if he had a crush on me. I was slightly shocked but I kinda already knew that he had a crush on me for a while. He isn’t exactly the best at hiding his feelings. I’m just waiting for the day that he actually confesses his feelings for me, but instead, he decided to deny it once more while everyone else in the group—Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yunho, Yeosang, San, Mingi, and Jonho—were laughing and joked around with him. Why a lie detector? We decided that it was a good idea for us to play truth or dare but use a lie detector whenever someone chooses “truth”. I decided to calm everyone down—reminding them that I’m next. <br/>	“Y/N, truth or dare?” asked Hongjoong. <br/>	“Dare.” I wasn’t one to be scared nor shy. I’m pretty sure I can handle a measly dare from a person like Hongjoong. <br/>	“I dare you to give Wooyoung a lapdance.” He responded with a simple smirk. <br/>	I looked over at Wooyoung to see him frozen in his seat. While I did feel sorry for his embarrassment earlier on, I’m not going to back out of this now. I started to strut my way over to him. His eyes widened as I grew closer to him. <br/>	“Y...y/n?” He looked up at me in utter confusion. I’m guessing he was hoping that I would say no and not do the dare altogether. <br/>	I slowly caressed his cheek, feeling the warmth and softness of it. He was noticeably struggling to keep his eyes onto mine. It’s cute that he’s trying so hard to control himself as a means to show respect, but it is unfortunate that he holds himself back so much. You can tell that he wants to react as much as possible. From his cheek, I started to glide my fingertips down his jaw, onto his Adam’s apple, and down his chest. His Adam’s apple moved as he gulped, and his breath was starting to shake a bit. I felt bad for him, but seeing how he reacts just by touch sent pulses of excitement through my veins. I slowly dragged my hands down onto his legs, making me crouch down in the process. He tried to look up as a means of calming down, but that didn’t mean that his body wasn’t reacting. A tent was starting to form in his jeans, which made me unconsciously lick my lips. <br/>	I slithered upwards until I was right in front of his face—centimeters away from his lips. I caught him looking at my lips for a short second before turning his now tomato-face away. Oh, you’re not going to get away that easily, Wooyoung. I turned around, grabbing his hands in the process and started to gently glide his hands from my chest all the way to my hips—moving my body in a slither-like motion. I noticed that the rest of the guys were staring at me but I don’t care about them. Wooyoung wouldn’t admit it, but I know he’s staring at my ass–especially since it’s so close to him. <br/>	I slowly turn around but not before making sure his hands were planted on either of my butt cheeks and sit on his lap. Despite his height and muscle size, he’s actually pretty strong, so I know that me doing this wouldn’t phase him in the slightest. I slowly move my hips, grinding my lower half to his. The tent in his pants becoming more prominent the more I move on it. The tomato-faced man in front of me was now shaking slightly. Part of me was worried that I was taking things too far, but the other part of me got excited from his response. I want to savor every single moment of this. He’s noticeably struggling, and I want to see more of it. <br/>I inched my face closer to his once more— this time, making sure that our lips were practically grazing each other. My eyes stared into his as my hips dragged painfully slow causing him to bite his lower lip. <br/>Before I could even kiss him, someone cleared their throat followed by San trying to pull us apart. Welp... that’s very unfortunate. </p><p>A few years have passed. Wooyoung finally asked me out about a month after the truth or dare party and we’ve been together ever since. His confidence slowly improved throughout the years and he is now a completely different person than he was back then. He now shows his body off more, he’s gotten a couple of piercings on his ears, he even openly does certain gestures that many would consider “sexy”. Unfortunately, we still haven’t gotten to the phase of our relationship where we make love, but that’s soon going to change. <br/>Underneath my work uniform, I’m wearing some lingerie I’ve been dying to wear for a certain occasion. As soon as I got home, I quickly stripped off my uniform in the bathroom that was right next to our room. When I got in my room, I started to laugh. <br/>Rose petals were scattered across the room, trailing towards our bed. Wooyoung—wearing nothing but jeans and a harness—was lying side-ways with a rose in his mouth. This is going to be a delightful night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>